ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Brewdening Love/Chapter 22
Text 22 – Missire. A/N; This is four all my food revouwers. Not the meen peeple who are evil and hate. I did noting wrang to you but you are being meen to me. SINNARS! <3<3<3<3<3<3 Out of the light stepped a man with a long breed and weering crucifix bling. It was JESUS!!!!!!!!111!!! Everyone was studden becase Jesus was satanign there looking at us. He pointed his finger at wart and he came back to live. I ran over and hugged ward. “Thank you, jesus,” I said and bowed. “Its K,” Jesus said. He was wereing a long jacket and had lots of gold chains with crosses on them. “Were did you come from?” Jenny asked, she was starring at Jesus becaue she was surplused. “I have come to earhs to protect you from the coming eval.” He told us then he clucked his fingers and disperse. Jeus had said he would come back so we had to weight for him. I was gald Jesus had resorted edwrd. The pope was lefting, he said bye and got in his pope mobile and went away. We were now weighting for Jesus to come back. Ward went ober to play a song pon the piano. I watched him play sexily. He was the best penist. He was looking at me with a sexy smile and he kissed my check. I kkissed his check back then there was a pop and Jesus appeered. “An evil Vampire that does not embarrass the Lord is coming to kull all vampires that fallow the Lords teechings. Becorse you are all good christinas the Lorf had cent me to protact you from them.” Said Jesus. I was really scared. Evil vampires that warshipped the devil were coming for the good christmans. Even jay looked scared, becoas he had recently satred fallowing Christianity. “These vampores want the world to be rant by santa. They want all christens to deed.” Jesus said. I hugled ward cloce to me. I didn’t want the ecil vampires to get him. THEN JOMS WAS THE WINDOW WITH VICTORIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111 I creamed and hid under the piano. All the cvamppies and jay started to fight, and Jesus created a swear in the air and sung it at the BAD VAMPIRES. More vampires came in the house, I was getting scared, the bad vampires where hear alreedy. There was more of the bad vamers then the good ones. We were going to lose, Then one bitt me on the arm. Edward scremed and pounded into the vampire that bit me. Blodd was fleeing from myt neck and running my nice blue sweeter. Edwrd looked so hot as he pounded the bad vampre. Then i was hutting. My body fell like it was of fire. Jesus came over to me and put a cross on the bit. It glewed a bright collar then i stopped huffiong. He had saved me from becaming a DEMON WARSHIPPING VAMPIRE. Then something happened and all the bad vampires disapered. I stood up and asked Jesus what happened. “What happened?” I asked Jesus. “They have goed back to satan. They will come for you agen thu.” Jesus said, “I will come back went you need me.” Then he clucked his fingers and went into the air. Everyone was okay so we decided to go play baseball. We were a feild out the back. Ward looked so sexy in short shorts and a singlet. I was wereing a nice mini skirt and a nice blue shit. Ward looked sexy as he held the bat in his hand and swung it up and down. Jasser thru the ball at him and ward hit it, then he dstared to run. He rant and then he stoped. TYhen Em was going to bad but then Al had a vision. THE BAD DEVIL WORSHIPING VAMPIRES HAD JAY AND THEY WERE TOUCHING HIM!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 <3<3<3<3<3<3 Me and jenny are having a party but No meen peeple aloud. Love you jenny <3 Characters *Joan *Jesus *Edward *Jenny *The Pope *Jacob *James *Victoria *Jasper *Emmett *Alice Chapter 22